


Don't Look Back

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Soul Eater, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Ghoul Crona, Kaneki Ken Is Alive, Male Crona (Soul Eater), Ragnarok is gone, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Crona's running from home, he's not safe there anymore.If only Kid hadn't got too close...He's managed to escape to Tokyo, but he might be in even more danger.





	1. All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this very differently. 
> 
> Everyone shall be alive!
> 
> Except Shinohara, because I want to be a little cruel(yes, I killed him).
> 
> Notice, it's been a long time since I've watched Tokyo Ghoul so beware of OOCness and the lack of some characters.
> 
> Also, I forgot some names and how to spell some names.

Crona was running faster than he ever had in his whole life, even faster than before.

He could barely be seen was how fast.

He didn't mean it...he never meant to hurt his friends.

He never even meant to hurt those victims...

_Crona was wearing a white hoodie and white pants._

_The only thing that was the same about his attire was his shoes._

_After losing Ragnarok, he's been wearing these clothes for a long time._

_He seemed upset at losing his partner, the only thing to remind him of Ragnarok's existence was the sword he was now able to make appear at his own will._

_Kid decided to throw a party to see if he could cheer the Meister up._

_He also wanted to take everyone's minds off of the killings that had been happening for the last month._

_Over 78 people were brutally murdered before being halfway eaten, a figure always seen running away when someone discovered the bodies._

_Those who saw the person's face and were about to give details were murdered a day before their interrogation._

_Lord Death tried doing it sooner, but the killer always seemed to know when to attack._

_They've started to believe it was someone in the Academy, a teacher or maybe even a rouge student._

_When Kid noticed Crona standing to the side looking as somber as ever, he decided to approach him._

_"Crona?", he asked as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder._

_Crona freaked out and bit what had touched him._

_He backed away when his teeth sunk into soft flesh and a loud scream was heard._

_His sclera was pitch black and his pupils were blood red, underneath his eyes were red veins._

_He had just revealed his kakugan to the world due to self-defense._

_Crona saw Kid cradling his injured hand, his other friends surrounding him to inspect it with shocked eyes._

_"Y-You bit me!", Kid cried out, his eyes widening once he saw Crona's inhuman eyes._

_The Grim Reaper's blood was surrounding his mouth and staining his teeth, his own eyes wide with despair._

_He had just bit one of his closest friends without meaning to._

_The sickening taste of Reaper's blood made him want to vomit, it tasted exactly like the meat he was usually forced to eat in front of his friends before throwing it back up into a toilet, undigested._

_"C-Crona, y-your e-eyes!", Maka panicked, before the doors of Death Gallows were kicked open._

_"Kids, get away from him!", Spirit ordered in his Scythe form, being held by Professor Stein._

_Behind them were Azusa, Marie, Justin, Sid, Nygus and Lord Death himself._

_"What's happening?", Soul questioned as the group was forced back, Crona whimpering with fear as he backed up even more._

_"He's a ghoul! He's the one that's been killing those humans and eating them!", Sid cried out._

_"W-What?! C-Crona wouldn't d-do that!", Maka tried to defend her friend._

_"Ghouls have to in order to survive. That's why he got sick whenever you feed him human food. Even with Ragnarok to try and balance his diet made him very sick. Human food can weaken and eventually kill a ghoul if they don't force it back up. Crona, in your frantic attempts to keep your identity a secret, you managed to forget one witness. A little girl whose mother you'd eaten right in front of her. Now, you have to be exterminated. We might not have the right tools like the CCG in Tokyo, but a Weapon should finish the job.", Lord Death said, his voice sounding very non-empathetic despite having the cheerful tone._

_Professor Stein attacked but instead of being blocked by a broadsword, he was slightly thrown off balance by a smoky-black tentacle._

_"I see you're using your Kagune!", Stein snarled as he charged once more, only to be stopped by three more tentacles._

_Maka made Soul turn into a Scythe and started to attack as well, tears streaming down her face._

_Everyone else decided to try and attack, but Kid stayed behind with Lord Death and Nygus while the battle raged on._

_"What are these things?!", Black*Star shouted while dodging Crona's 'kagune'._

_"A Kagune is a Ghoul's form of weapon. They can harden and soften it at will. Crona's is a Rinkaku, but it's much different than any I've read about.", Stein tried to explain, blocking an attack from the kagune._

_However, when one of them managed to get too close to Crona, they were immediately swiped at by Ragnarok's old sword form, which Crona still called Ragnarok._

_Crona managed to shed a bloody tear before slamming one of his tentacles onto the ground._

_When the smoke cleared, Crona was gone._

Now here he is, running as fast as he can to an airport somewhere far away from Death City.

He had enough time to run to his, Maka's and Soul's apartment to get his things, ignoring Blair's questions about if he was going on a Mission.

He managed to board one after quickly getting a one way ticket to Tokyo, where he thought he would be safe for now.

On the plane, he looked out the window, his hood pulled over his head and crying watery tears rather than the black bloody ones he was crying earlier.

There was no looking back at this, he was chased away from his home and almost killed by his friends.

This time, for the first time in his life... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was really all alone...


	2. Anteiku

The plane landed in Japan a few hours later, and Crona got off, clutching his backpack close.

In his hands was a sheet of paper, with a name and address.

Another ghoul who sensed him coming off the plane gave it to him, telling him to ask around for Yoshimura or Anteiku. 

Crona walked around to see if he could find it himself, only to end up in an alleyway.

He continued walking, finding a [man](https://data.whicdn.com/images/101641648/large.png) in a backway path behind the buildings.

The man was another ghoul, one that couldn't sense other ghouls.

Crona approached slowly, but the man still looked at him yet he smiled happily.

"You look a little lost!", he chuckled.

Crona, thankful for Tsubaki teaching him Japanese, began to answer.

"I-I'm l-looking f-for Y-Yoshimura.", Crona stuttered, gulping as the man lost his happiness, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you want with Yoshimura?", he growled.

Crona closed his eyes with a sigh and reluctantly opened them to show off his kakugan eyes.

The man softly gasped before telling him how to get there.

"Go this way?", Crona asked, pointing to the right, making the man nod.

Crona thanked him and went to leave.

"Wait, man! You need to change your eyes if you're going there on this sunny day!", the man called, making Crona turn his eyes back to normal.

"T-Thanks a-again!", Crona called back, hurrying down towards where Anteiku was. 

He made it there a few minutes later, looking around cautiously before entering.

"Welcome to Anteiku, what could I help you with?", a lady with long black hair asked politely.

"I-I n-need t-to speak with Y-Yoshimura.", Crona replied, watching a teen with short purple hair disappear after looking in their direction.

She came back with an old man with closed eyes.

"I don't believe I've seen you before. I'm Yoshimura. You needed to speak with me?", he asked the pinkette.

Crona nodded.

"A...uh... _ghoul_...t-told me y-you c-could h-help.", Crona answered, whispering ghoul in case the humans in the cafe were eavesdropping.

"Ah. Come with me, young man.", Yoshimura chuckled, leading the way to a separate room.

"So...where do you come from?", he asked Crona.

"A-America...", Crona was _**very**_ hesitant.

"Can you tell me your name?", he asked once more.

"C-Crona G-Gorgon.", Crona gulped.

"You know, you sound a lot like a CCG boy I've encountered before. Do you have any relation to Juuzou Suzuya?", Yoshimura interrogated.

"W-Who?", Crona was puzzled.

"I take that as a no. I'll tell you what. You can work here in exchange for food and a home. We have an extra room for such an occasion.", Yoshimura negotiated.

"Huh? W-Work? I-I've n-never h-had a r-real j-job b-before! I-I don't know how to deal with t-this!", Crona began to freak out, his kakugan revealing themselves.

"Calm down, young Crona. I'll teach you.", Yoshimura chuckled, leading Crona outside when Crona calmed down enough.

Crona felt like he wouldn't get used to anything here either...


End file.
